


The Meaning of Us

by HarveyReginaldSpecter (msrogersstark)



Series: Tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/HarveyReginaldSpecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt:</p><p>Imagine Person A of your OTP running up behind Person B of your OTP, picking them up and swinging them around, before setting them back down with their head against Person A’s chest. Before Person B can ask the meaning of this, Person A whispers in their ear,</p><p>"I’ve just realized I’m in love with you, and it feels fantastic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from tumblr. It's from a blog called imagineyourotp. Enjoy.

Mike had been having the worst day ever. It started with only a few hours of sleep the night before, waking up what felt like every 15 minutes and then falling back into a restless sleep. He managed to fall asleep when his alarm went off and so he was running late which meant he hadn't had time to pick up coffee on the way to work. That was ok, there was always a coffee machine at work. But when he got to the kitchen he was greeted with a sign saying "Coffee Machine out of order" Mike felt like he was going to break something. Then, Steve managed to break the copy machine as well and Mike had to wait a whole hour for Donna to fix it. Then Louis yelled at him for falling asleep on top of said photocopies and smudging the ink. Then he had to make more copies. 

Finally he was able to catch a break and he was on his way to the elevator when someone grabbed him from behind.  
"What the-" It only took a him a few seconds to calculate what he knew. Strong arms, expensive suit jacket. Harvey.  
Harvey swung Mike around a couple of times and then set him down on the ground. Mike wobbled slightly but Harvey's tight arms pulled him right up close. Upon instinct (although Mike had no idea when this had become instinct) Mike lowered his head so that it rested on Harvey's chest.  
Mike opened his mouth to speak but Harvey cut him off.  
"I’ve just realized I’m in love with you, and it feels fantastic."  
Maybe Mike would have a good day after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to prompt me? Ask me: patrickkanethesecond.tumblr.com
> 
> Sorry it was so short, I just didn't have any more ideas.


End file.
